<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333494">Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a business meeting back in a time where everything was simple. Also kinda a Au where Beth did not shoot Rio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth walked to her car getting ready for a deal. It had been a year since her and Rio became business partners. This deal was potentially going to get more pills moved into boland motors. Beth wore a nice grey suit that complimented her strawberry red hair and ocean blue eyes. </p><p>She sat in the driver’s seat when Rio pulled up. She rolled down her window tentatively. “What are you doing here?” She asked slightly confused. She stepped out of the car. Rio looked her up and down sending a warm feeling through her body. They were business partners with Benefits. She gave him the same hot once over. He was looking good as always in his black button up shirt and jeans. </p><p>(Pov switch lol) <br/>Rio looked at her, she was fucking gorgeous, she looked good in everything. I couldn’t wait til after this meeting. The things I would do to her. “Your riding with me, then after the meeting your gonna ride me.” He responded to her question. She blushed profusely. He still couldn’t get how he had seen her in various states of dress and she still blushed at his sexual innuendos. He was serious about what he said too. She looked so sexy in that grey business suit. </p><p>“Now hop in the caddy, mama” he said. She laughed and got into the passengers seat of his 2020 black Cadillac.</p><p>“You ready for the meeting, darling?” He asked.  “Yeah, we should approach him slowly and bargain.” She said. “Sounds good” he replied. They spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence. Until they pulled up at the ware house. He tucked his gun in his back pocket and rugged down his shirt to cover it. He knew Elizabeth had her gun in her purse. They walked in stride as they made their way to the door. </p><p>(Pov switch again sorry lol) <br/>A tall handsome brown skinned man opened the door for them. “Sup, Rian” greeted Rio as they walked in. “Hey man how you been doin Rio?” Asked Rian. “Good” responded Rio. “And who’s this gorgeous lady?” Rian says gesturing to Beth. “I’m Beth....” she thought for a second “His business partner.” Last year he had asked what they were in the parking lot of her car dealership. She had said let’s just not label it and they hadn’t talked about it since. </p><p>(You guessed it, pov switch) <br/>Gorgeous? Rian was out of place. Elizabeth was his. “The pills are $550 per case, 30 cases are 16, 500. But for this sexy lady I will reduce it by 20% making the cost only 3,300. In exchange for a favor.” Said Rian looking  at  Elizabeth hotly. Rio’s blood boiled and his fist clenched. A favor who the fuck does he think he is. I was just about to reach for my gun when Elizabeth places her small soft pale hand on my large tan one. My heart melted instantly. I felt myself relax. </p><p>“What is this favor?” asked Elizabeth. Rian smiles as he said, “I want to have a...meeting with you alone. To work out some stuff.” That was it. Rio reached in his back pocket and pulled out his gun. Before anyone could register he shot Rian in the knee. He collapsed instantly moaning in pain. “Come on Elizabeth, we have to go.” They ran out in unison. </p><p>“What the hell was that!??” She asks when they are in the car. “He was flirting with you”responded Rio. “He was being nice and complimented me. Is it that hard to believe that he sees potential in me too. Or that he want to meet with me and not you alone?” She asked sounding a little hurt. She just didn’t get it, he thought to himself. How can she not understand? </p><p>Doesn’t she know how beautiful she is, and so sexy with those big blue eyes, nice curves, perfectly rounded ass. He wouldn’t want just business with her. Rio himself couldn’t even do just business with her. He launched forward and kissed her trying to put all his feelings into it. She responded with just as much feeling. Then he was lying down on his back seat and she was on top of him. It was a mess of clothes and hands. And then she was riding him just as he had said she would. They both reached their climax in sync. </p><p>After they were both dressed and all cleaned up. They got back into their seats. “Why do you care so much?” Asked Elizabeth. Rio cared because he loved Elizabeth whether he would admit to himself or not, it was the truth. No, no, he couldn’t love anyone. It just good sex, ok maybe the best Sex of his life but he wouldn’t tell her that. So he said. “Your mine, I don’t share.” </p><p>(Pov switch) <br/>She has to ask it, it was time. “What are we?” She asked. The question had been in her mind ever since their first hook up in the bathroom of lucky’s. Rio just stared at her trying to get a read on her.<br/>When he didn’t answer she asked again.”Rio, what are we?” She repeated. He just pulled up at the gas station. “ I don’t know the answer and it doesn’t matter.” He responded. She could feel his walls building up , as they always did when she got to close. </p><p>“What do you want this to be?You said not to label it.” He snapped. Beth was kinda hurt by that. That was a year ago! He was so childish sometimes. “If we’re still, “not labeling” it then why should you care who hits on me. I mean it’s not like we’re dating or anything.” She hissed back. “What, you wanna be my girlfriend or something?” Rio answered back. That’s actually exactly what she wanted to be. </p><p>(Rio pov) <br/>She was the one who says she didn’t want to label it. Now she’s acting like she wanted to be his girlfriend. Red heads, I swear he thought to himself. Rio wouldn’t mind labeling it, letting everyone know that she was his. So he asked it,”You wanna be my girlfriend or something?” He looked her Waiting for an answer. “Maybe I do”she said smiling a bit. Causing him to smile too. </p><p>He was happy they had finally labeled it. He was also surprised, he knew he didn’t deserve her. “Ok, then ma, your my girlfriend.” The rest of the ride was silent. Until they arrived at her house.<br/>He hit out of the car with her and they walked to her door. He waited as she unlocked the door. With her hand on the door handle she asked, “you coming in?” He almost laughed at he cute arkward expression. “yep, mama so get ready.” He was waking in with Elizabeth when he phone beeped.</p><p>He opened his messages to see:</p><p>Cisco: get here ASAP. Rian varadez tryna start a gang war.</p><p>Fuck Rio thought. </p><p>Demon: why the hell did you Shoot him?</p><p>Rio: I’ll be there soon. And o shoot him because he tried to take something of mine.</p><p>Cisco: don’t tell me it’s about that red head!!</p><p>Demon: all you do it talk about her 😍😍.</p><p>Cisco: Lmao, he’s whipped asf 🥰😍 lol</p><p>Rio: onw 🙄 And stfu 🤬🤬</p><p>He closed his messages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>